


We never go out of style

by PetitePirate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, F/M, First Dance, Magic, Poetry, Yule Ball
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: Le bal de Noël n'est pas ce qu'il était. L'ouverture du bal des champions est noté par le jury du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Alors que Karkaroff empêche Krum d'inviter Hermione, celle-ci aide son ami Harry pour les pas de danse, et finit par accepter de l'aider lors de cette épreuve. Le problème numéro un ? Chaque cavalière danse de manière alternée avec chaque garçon qui ouvre le bal. Le problème numéro deux ? Fleur Delacour est accompagnée par Drago Malefoy, toujours prêt à tout faire pour jouer un sale tour. Le problème numéro trois ? La magie est parfois incontrôlable.Parce que j'en ai marre des bals où Malefoy est subjugée par Hermione/la console.ATTENTION c'est un HORS COLLECTION vous êtes prévenus ! ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que j'en ai marre des histoires de bal de Noël où Malefoy est subjugée par Hermione et va la consoler quand elle se dispute avec Ron.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Rowling, sauf l'histoire bien sûr. Les passages en italiques sont réellement tirés du livre.

 

Partie 1/2

.

.

__ C'est une tradition, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton ferme. Vous êtes un champion de Poudlard et vous allez faire ce que l'on attend de vous en tant que représentant de l'école. Alors, débrouillez-vous pour avoir une partenaire, Potter._

__ Mais… Je ne…_

__ Vous m'avez entendue, Potter ? coupa le professeur McGonagall d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique._

Harry aurait volontiers préféré affronter une nouvelle fois le Magyar à Pointes que se retrouver dans cette situation. Ce qui devait être un simple bal se transformait en un parcours du combattant qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir finir.

_ Bon, allez, avait dit Ron qui l'avait attendu à la fin du cours, on sort de là, on se trouve une partenaire pour le bal, et c'est fini !

Mais il avait vite déchanté par la suite. Partout où ils allaient, Harry voyait des garçons proposer à des filles de les accompagner de manière si aisé qu'il en ressentait de la jalousie. Si seulement Cho n'était pas tout le temps entourée d'une dizaine de filles qui gloussaient bêtement lorsqu'il faisait seulement mine de l'approcher… Si seulement c'était aussi facile pour lui.

_ Voyons, Harry, plusieurs filles t'ont déjà demandé de les accompagner au bal, avait répliqué Hermione, un soir dans la salle commune. McGonagall a bien spécifié…

_ Je _sais_ ce que McGonagall a dit, Hermione, coupa Harry, exaspéré.

Il froissa un parchemin où il avait commencé à rédiger son devoir d'histoire de la magie et le jeta nerveusement dans le feu. Hermione retint un soupir.

_ Harry, dit-elle avec un ton patient, ou tu demandes à Cho de t'accompagner avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le lui demande, ou bien tu acceptes quand une autre fille te le propose. Mais dans tous les cas tu _dois_ te trouver quelqu'un pour le bal.

Le quatrième champion de Poudlard se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil. Hermione ne semblait pas comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le portrait pivota soudain, laissant apparaître un Ron essoufflé.

_ Harry il faut absolument que tu te trouves une bonne cavalière, s'écria-t-il en se précipitant à côté de lui.

_ Ron, si toi aussi tu viens me…

_ Non, non, tu n'as pas compris ! le coupa Ron.

Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'une personne malveillante ne les surveille. Il reprit dans un chuchotement :

_ J'ai entendu McGonagall parler avec Dumbledore. Non seulement les champions doivent ouvrir leur bal, mais en plus leurs performances seront jugées et leur rapportera des points avant la deuxième tâche.

_ Quoi ?! bondit Hermione en refermant son livre d'un coup sec.

Harry retint un juron, alors que son amie continuait à s'indigner :

_ Mais Harry n'a pas encore résolu l'énigme de l'œuf ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rajouter une nouvelle épreuve !

_ Va dire ça à Karkaroff, répondit Ron. Il est déjà en train de sonder toutes les élèves pour trouver la meilleure partenaire à Krum.

Harry se doutait bien que Madame Maxime en faisait de même pour Fleur.

_ Ça change tout dans ce cas, réfléchit Hermione. Il te faut trouver une cavalière qui puisse danser. Voyons…, je crois que Parvati est une bonne danseuse…

_ Parvati va déjà au bal avec Seamus, indiqua Ron en avalant un Chocogrenouille.

_ C'est déjà assez compliqué de trouver une cavalière pour le bal, soupira Harry. Alors trouver une bonne danseuse est au-dessus de mes forces.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule, répliqua Hermione en se levant. Tu as juste besoin de t'entraîner. Je vais à la bibliothèque voir s'ils ont des ouvrages sur le bal de Noël. Il y a sûrement quelque chose qui pourra nous aider à nous entraîner.

_ Nous entraîner ? répéta Ron.

_ On ne pourrait pas laisser tomber ? proposa Harry vainement.

_ Il n'en est pas question ! protesta Hermione. Tant que tu n'as pas résolu l'énigme de l'œuf, chaque petit point d'avance est vital !

Et avant que le quatrième champion ne puisse protester, elle avait disparu par le trou du portrait. Harry s'enfonça la tête dans un coussin pendant que Ron commentait :

_ Cette fille a _le don_ de me donner le tournis...

.

.

.

Hermione n'avait trouvé que de vieux exemplaires de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à propos des anciens champions ayant gagné au Bal de Noël et elle avait dû se rabattre sur la section des livres consacré à l'étude des Moldus pour trouver quelques ouvrages sur la danse.

Plongée dans ses pages, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle.

_ Bonjourrr, Herrrmion Grrrrangerrr, dit une voix grave teintée d'un fort accent.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux et se trouva face à un visage maussade dans un uniforme de Durmstrang : c'était Viktor Krum. Elle ne put contenir sa surprise en se levant brusquement, provoquant de plus belles les gloussements et les moqueries des filles faisant partie de son fan-club.

_ Euh, hésita bêtement Hermione, ne sachant trop quoi dire, Bonjour ?

Il semblait un peu nerveux, du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt, et tentait de trouver les bons mots pour lui parler. Hermione aurait bien aimer l'encourager, mais elle se sentait encore plus maladroite que lui, étant encore sous le choc de cette interpellation venue de nulle part. Que lui voulait-il exactement ?

_ Je voulais savoirrrr…, commença Krum.

Il secoua la tête et reprit :

_ Pourrr le bal de…

_ Ah, Viktor, te voilà !

La voix sinistre de Karkaroff les fit sursauter tous les deux. Lorsque le directeur de Durmstrang vit qu'il parlait à Hermione, son sourire s'effaça légèrement, puis il reprit d'une voix plus assurée en prenant son champion par l'épaule :

_ Je voulais te présenter ta cavalière. Une danseuse exceptionnelle m'a-t-on dit. Viens avec moi.

_ Mais…

_ Allons allons, coupa Karkaroff d'un ton faussement léger en accentuant la pression sur l'épaule de Krum. Tu ne voudrais pas déranger cette jeune fille pendant qu'elle étudie n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione soutint le regard de Karkaroff. Le directeur faisait évidemment tout pour avantager son champion et n'aimait pas le voir traîner avec une élève de Poudlard. Ce ne fut que quand ils partirent qu'elle se rendit compte que Krum avait failli lui demander d'aller au bal. La nouvelle la mit sous le choc : elle ne savait même pas comment elle devait le prendre. Si Karkaroff n'était pas venu, qu'aurait-elle répondu ?

Mais voir que même le directeur de Durmstrang ne laissait pas son champion le choix de sa partenaire de bal prouvait à Hermione une chose : la compétition allait être rude et il lui faudrait tout faire pour aider Harry.

.

.

.

_ Cho y va avec Cédric ? répéta Hermione, abasourdie, alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune.

Harry était bien trop abattu pour répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête. A son plus grand agacement, Hermione préféra se montrer pragmatique plutôt que compatissante

_ Eh bien dis-toi que c'est une bonne chose : Cho n'est pas vraiment une bonne danseuse et elle va handicaper Cédric plus qu'autre chose. Ça peut être un avantage pour toi.

_ Hermione, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter deux secondes de penser à cette fichue compétition ?

_ Non ! s'entêta la Gryffondor. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas résolu l'énigme de l'œuf. N'oublie pas qu'il ne te restera plus beaucoup de temps pour te préparer à la seconde tâche.

Mais l'argument n'avait pas vraiment fait mouche pour Harry, dont les pensées étaient toujours tournées vers Cho.

_ En attendant, tu dois continuer à t'entraîner.

Harry n'était pas très motivé pour cette épreuve du bal, mais lorsqu'on avait Hermione comme meilleure amie, il fallait s'attendre à se faire harceler jusqu'à donner le meilleur de soi-même. Soupirant, il lui prit donc la main et, comme tous les soirs depuis le début de la semaine, il répéta avec elle les pas de danse.

Même lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de sortilèges ou de potions, Hermione apprenait très vite, alors que lui avait beaucoup de mal. En quelques heures, elle enchaînait les pas comme si elle les avait appris toute sa vie.

_ N'oublie pas, lorsque tu as fini de me faire tournoyer, tu dois faire vite pour rattraper Ginny qui va venir par ta gauche, d'accord ?

_ Je ne comprends pas quel est l'intérêt d'avoir une bonne partenaire de danse si nous allons danser avec toutes les cavalières des champions, fit remarquer Harry.

En effet, il avait appris qu'il allait y avoir une rotation pendant le bal où il danserait successivement avec toutes les cavalières des champions. D'une certaine façon, il avait été plutôt content de cette nouvelle : au moins, il danserait un peu avec Cho.

_ Concentre-toi Harry, dit Hermione. On essaie encore une fois, à gauche…non, ma gauche…

Harry était concentré sur ses pieds alors qu'Hermione se déplaçait de manière fluide et gracieuse. Elle tournoya et le lâcha alors qu'Harry dansait avec Ginny. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à Neville, soupira et dit :

_ Hermione, tu as rapidement appris les pas de danse. Tu devrais aller au bal avec Harry.

_ Quoi ? Non, Harry doit y aller avec une bonne cavalière. Quand il en aura trouvé une…

_ S'il te plaît Hermione, soupira Harry, c'est assez difficile de se trouver une cavalière, alors une bonne danseuse… tu as appris tous les pas en à peine quelques jours ! Tu es la personne la plus douée que je connaisse.

_ Eh bien, c'est vrai, répondit Hermione, flattée, mais…

_ Le bal est dans quelques jours et je dois continuer à m'entraîner, murmura précipitamment son ami. Tu es la seule personne qui puisse m'aider.

La Gryffondor poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais capitula :

_ D'accord ! J'irai avec toi au bal et nous danserons ensemble pour l'ouverture. Mais alors tu dois continuer à t'entraîner.

Harry se sentit libéré d'un poids et reprit les pas de danse avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

.

.

.

_ Tu progresses tout de même, l'encouragea Hermione. Mais tu dois être moins concentré sur tes pieds pour que ce soit plus naturel.

_ Facile à dire pour toi, répondit Harry. Si tu avais été la championne de Poudlard, tu aurais remporté l'épreuve sans aucune difficulté.

Comme prévu, l'argument fit sourire Hermione. Ils sortaient de la Grande Salle après le déjeuner et se dirigeaient vers le hall d'entrée quand ils virent que tous les élèves regardaient dans la même direction. Ou plutôt vers la même personne.

_ Ce ne serait pas Ron là-bas ? fit Hermione d'un ton perplexe.

Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement et s'aperçurent que leur ami roux était tout rouge et juste en face de Fleur Delacour qui lui disait d'une voix quelque peu offensée :

_ Ne vois-tu donc pas que je suis en pleine conversation ? Moi qui croyait que les Anglais étaient des gentlemens.

Cédric Diggory était à côté d'elle et ne savait pas trop quoi dire, semblait reprendre ses esprits peu à peu maintenant que le charme de Fleur, en partie vélane, ne faisait plus effet. Ron, en revanche, avait l'air d'avoir subi un sortilège de Confusion.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

_ Est-ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi ? s'écria Ron à Fleur devant tout le monde.

La demande choqua la jeune championne de Beauxbâtons qui ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Tout autour retentit des sifflets, sans compter les quolibets des Serpentards à proximité.

_ Mais quel manque de tact ! commenta une fille de Beauxbâtons en s'éloignant avec son amie d'un air hautain.

Fleur regarda Ron avec un mépris mêlé de pitié avant que ses amies ne l'entraînent loin de ce dernier, le fixant comme s'il n'était qu'un ver de terre.

_ Non mais vraiment, siffla Hermione entre ses deux assez fort pour qu'Harry l'entende.

Peu désireux de laisser son meilleur ami dans cette situation, Harry se rapprocha de Ron et lui prit le bras :

_ Tout va bien, Ron, partons d'ici.

Sans tenir compte des rires autour d'eux, il tenta d'entraîner Ron qui semblait encore un peu dans les vapes.

_ Ne gâche pas le spectacle, Potter ! dit une voix traînante derrière Harry.

Draco Malefoy et sa bande se rapprochèrent en même temps qu'Hermione. Il était hilare.

_ Ne les écoute pas, dit Hermione à Ron.

Hermione tapota l'épaule de Ron, mais Pansy rajouta d'un ton moqueur :

_ C'est à croire que tu as le cerveau abîmé, Weasley, mais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi grave.

_ Moi qui pensait que tout le château était déjà au courant, rajouta Malefoy.

_ De quoi tu parles ? répliqua Harry sur un ton de défi.

_ Ignore-les, lui dit Hermione en entraînant Ron vers les escaliers.

_ C'est Draco qui va au bal avec Delacour, railla Pansy.

_ Quoi ? s'écria Harry. C'est impossible.

Hermione était tout aussi choquée. Fleur était certes agaçante, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la championne de Beauxbâtons puisse tomber bas au point d'aller au bal avec un idiot comme Malefoy. Ce dernier paraissait ravi de leurs réactions.

_ Et oui, que veux-tu, Potter ? Je ne prends que le meilleur, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme Potter qui se fait accompagner par une espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe aux dents de lapin. En même temps, qui d'autre voudrait aller au bal avec _ça_ ?

Harry fut sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais Hermione agita la main en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Malefoy et lança :

__ Bonjour, professeur Maugrey !_

_Malefoy devint livide. Il fit un bond en arrière, jetant des regards frénétiques autour de lui pour voir où était Maugrey, mais celui-ci n'était pas là._

__ Tu m'as l'air d'une petite fouine très nerveuse, Malefoy ! dit Hermione d'un ton cinglant._

Et elle tourna les talons en compagnie d'Harry et Ron en riant. Malefoy, furieux, lança :

_ J'ai hâte de te voir te vautrer sur le sol, Potter !

Bien qu'Harry et Hermione aient conclu que Malefoy avait menti en ne cherchant qu'à attirer l'attention sur lui, ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils avaient eu tort. En effet, Malefoy avait pris soin à ce que tout le château sache qu'il allait au bal avec Fleur Delacour. Il avait répandu la rumeur selon laquelle cette dernière l'aurait supplié et que, de bon cœur et quelque peu lassé, il aurait fini par accepter sa demande. Harry, Ron et Hermione était sûrs qu'il s'agissait plutôt du contraire.

_ Mais comment est-ce que Fleur a pu accepter un tel goujat ? se demandait Hermione.

_ Malefoy est peut-être un sale bonhomme, répondit Neville, mais il a reçu une excellente éducation de son père pour briller avec les sociétés d'élite. C'est un très bon danseur.

_ Ils ne sont pas très assortis, ceci dit, fit remarquer Ginny. Fleur est beaucoup plus âgée et beaucoup plus grande.

_ Et elle n'est pas une ignoble fouine de bas étage, grommela Ron.

Depuis sa récente humiliation, il était pris d'une paranoïa qui le faisait bondir se cacher derrière Harry ou Hermione dès qu'une fille vêtue d'un uniforme de Beauxbâtons surgissait au bout d'un couloir.

_ N'y pensons plus, décida Hermione en se levant. Il nous faut nous préparer.

Elle se rendait compte qu'il lui faudrait inévitablement danser avec Malefoy, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement…Le Serpentard ferait certainement tout pour la ridiculiser elle et Harry. Et elle ferait tout pour que son ami gagne la compétition. Ils seraient le meilleur duo de danse du bal, elle en était certaine.


	2. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précaution à prendre !
> 
> Une danse à venir ? Prenez le refrain de « Style » de Taylor Swift et gardez-le sous la main. Vous en aurez besoin comme lunette pour ce chapitre loufoque au moment venu.

 

 

 

_ On se voit tout à l’heure alors, leur glissa Ron en s’éloignant, tirant sur les manches élimés de sa robe.

Hermione vit qu’il n’avait pas pris la peine d’aller chercher une partenaire, une fois qu’il s’était rendu compte qu’Harry venait avec elle. Ce manque de rigueur de sa part la fit pincer les lèvres mais elle se reprit vite : c’était le bal de Noël et il était important de paraître sous son meilleur jour pour Harry.

Elle avait surpris tout le monde avec son élégante robe pervenche et sa coiffure soyeuse dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, s’attirant des sifflets admiratifs, des compliments et même la jalousie de certaines autres.

En arrivant dans le hall d’entrée, Hermione tourna la tête et vit les portes d’entrée du château s’ouvrir, laissant entrer Krum en tête du groupe avec Karkaroff et sa cavalière, une Poufsouffle de septième année avec une robe bustier noire qui laissait voir ses épaules bien trop larges. Cédric et Cho étaient tout près l’un de l’autre et se murmuraient à l’oreille, au plus grand déplaisir d’Harry. En revanche, Fleur et Malefoy n’étaient visible nulle part.

_ Tu es prêt à descendre ? demanda Hermione. Ils ne vont pas tarder à ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle.

_ Les champions, par ici, s’il vous plaît, fit la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Hermione descendit avec Harry qui semblait extrêmement nerveux. Leur professeur de métamorphose leur dit de ne pas bouger et d’attendre que les autres élèves entrent dans le Grande Salle. Ils entreraient en dernier lorsque tous seraient installés.

Finalement, un groupe de Serpentards remonta des cachots. Malefoy était à leur tête avec Fleur Delacour à ses côtés. Elle n’avait pas l’air très enthousiaste de l’avoir choisi pour partenaire, s’assombrissant de plus en plus à chaque commentaire de Blaise ou rire de Pansy. Hermione pensa amèrement que c’était un prix cher à payer, même si Malefoy était apparemment un excellent danseur. Contrairement à ce qu’avait dit le professeur McGonagall, le Serpentard prit tout son temps pour les rejoindre, si bien qu’il fut le dernier à se mettre en ligne, juste derrière eux.

Hermione s’attendait à ce qu’il fasse un commentaire désobligeant, mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne vint. Lorsqu’elle fit volte-face, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle vit à son air choqué qu’il venait tout juste de la reconnaître et était incapable de lui lancer une insulte. Sa réaction lui arracha un sourire condescendant. Malefoy vit rouge et s’apprêtait à lui répliquer quelque chose quand le professeur McGonagall lança :

_ A votre tour d’y aller, Miss Delacour. Et, Mr Malefoy n’oubliez pas de sourire !

_ Tout va bien se passer, murmura Hermione en soufflant.

_ Hermione, tu connais toute la danse par cœur, lui rappela Harry avec lassitude.

_ C’est pour toi que je le dis ! Tu as encore fait une erreur ce matin ! Et si…

Au plus grand soulagement d’Harry, le professeur McGonagall leur donna la permission d’entrer à leur tour et Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase. La Grande Salle n’avait jamais été aussi splendide avec les murs recouverts d’un givre magique et le plafond magique qui envoyait de minces flocons de neige. Le lierre entrecroisé avec les guirlandes et le gui donnait l’impression à Hermione qu’ils se trouvaient dans une forêt enchantée digne d’un conte de fée.

Ils étaient un peu nerveux de voir tout le monde les regarder, certains poussant des exclamations en la reconnaissant, aussi ils se hâtèrent vers la table des champions où les juges étaient déjà assis.

Hermione se retrouva ainsi assise entre Harry et Madame Maxime, ce dernier s’étant empressé de prendre la place près de Percy pour ne pas se retrouver directement en face de Cédric et Cho.

_Les assiettes d’or étaient encore vides, mais un menu était posé devant chacune d’elles. Harry prit le sien d’un geste hésitant et jeta un coup d’œil dans la salle – il n’y avait pas de serveurs. Dumbledore, lui, examina attentivement le menu puis, s’adressant à son assiette, dit à haute voix :_

__ Côtes de porc !_

_Des côtes de porc apparurent aussitôt. Suivant son exemple, les autres convives passèrent également commande à leurs assiettes_.

_ Mais c’est scandaleux, s’indigna Hermione. Tu te rends compte tout le travail que doivent avoir les elfes de maison rien qu’avec cette technique ?

Harry l’ignora superbement mais Madame Maxime l’avait entendue.

_ Voyons ma cheure, leu elfes de meusons sont censés nous seurvir. C’est leur travail.

_ Un travail pour lequel ils n’ont aucun congé et pour lequel ils ont un salaire misérable. C’est de l’esclavage, répliqua la Gryffondor.

Hermione voyait bien que Harry faisait le plus de bruit possible en triant ses pommes de terre pour ne pas avoir à la soutenir pour la S.A.L.E. Assis à côté de Madame Maxime, Malefoy se mit à ricaner et s’adressa à la directrice de Beauxbâtons :

_ Ne faites pas attention. Cette élève est connue pour être particulièrement dérangée. Du sang de Moldu, que voulez-vous ?

A la grande surprise générale, tous se rendirent compte que Malefoy s’était exprimé dans un français grammaticalement parfait. Madame Maxime fut agréablement flattée d’entendre cette langue chère à son cœur et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

_ Albus, vous ne m’aveu pas dit que vous enseugnez le français à Potdelard, dit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Ce n’est malheureusement pas le cas, Olympe, répondit Dumbledore. Mais il est toujours plaisant de constater que nos élèves savent s’ouvrir aux autres cultures. C’est bien le but du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

_ Mon père a engagé un tuteur personnel, répliqua Malefoy, apparemment ravi de son petit effet et d’être le centre de l’attention. Le français est une langue magnifique… et peu accessible à _certaines_ personnes.

Il ponctua sa remarque d’un regard condescendant en direction d’Hermione. Cette dernière plissa les yeux avant d’esquisser un sourire malin. Malefoy perdit vite contenance lorsqu’Hermione s’adressa en français à Madame Maxime à son tour :

_ Le français est en effet une belle langue. J’aime beaucoup la France. Lorsque j’y suis allée l’été dernier, j’ai eu l’occasion de goûter une superbe bouillabaisse à Dijon.

Malefoy ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise avant que sa mâchoire ne se contracte sous l’effet de la colère et de la jalousie. Hermione lui rendit son regard condescendant et enchaîna avant qu’il ne puisse répliquer :

_ Et vous, Madame, comment trouvez-vous la Grande Salle ce soir ?

Cette fois, ce fut Fleur qui répondit, passablement outrée :

__ Enfin, regardez-moi ça, c’est insensé, critiqua-t-elle d’un ton dédaigneux en jetant un coup d’œil aux murs étincelants de la Grande Salle. Au palais de Beauxbâtons, à Noël, il y a des sculptures de glace tout autour de la grande salle à manger. Bien entendu, elles ne fondent pas, cela va de soi… Ce sont… comment dirais-je ? d’immenses statues de diamant qui étincellent de tous leurs feux. Et la cuisine ! Ce qu’on nous sert là-bas est un véritable enchantement. Sans compter les chœurs de nymphes qui nous donnent la sérénade pendant le réveillon. Nous n’avons pas ces hoRRIbles armures dans les couloirs et si jamais un esprit frappeur avait l’audace de pénétrer à Beauxbâtons, il serait expulsé comme… comme ça !_

Hermione jeta un coup d’œil à Malefoy qui semblait quelque peu dérouté par sa cavalière et gagna à grand peine un fou rire de pitié à son égard avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Ce dernier n’avait rien suivi de l’échange, regardant Cho et Cédric à la volée. Cette fois-ci, il jetait un coup d’œil à Hagrid qui, assis à la table des professeurs, fit un signe de la main à Madame Maxime. Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard avant de plonger derechef dans leurs assiettes pour étouffer un fou rire.

Durant le dessert, le professeur Flitwick et le professeur McGonagall vinrent à leur table.

_ Potter, Granger, n’oubliez pas que la première danse de ce soir est très importante. Votre performance peut vous rapporter des points qui vous aideront pour le Tournoi. Essayez donc de bien respecter les rotations, gardez le menton haut, c’est important…

Hermione écoutait avec attention alors qu’Harry regardait d’un air distrait le professeur Flitwick qui, en bon directeur de Serdaigle, prodiguait ses conseils de danse à Cho Chang qui acquiesçait dans un sourire éclatant. La Gryffondor dut lui donner un coup de coude pour l’obliger à se réveiller.

_ Ah, et bonne chance à vous aussi, Potter et Miss Granger, dit le professeur de sortilèges de sa voix fluette. Et permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez une très belle robe, Miss Granger.

Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, avant de donner un petit coup de baguette rapide. Des étincelles argentées entourèrent la robe d’Hermione et disparurent. Rien ne se produisit cependant.

_ Les autres directeurs ont encouragé leurs champions, ce serait un peu injuste si les champions de Poudlard n’avaient pas un petit coup de pouce aussi, non ? chuchota Flitwick avec un clin d’œil. Mais ne le dites pas à votre directrice, surtout.

Il pouffa de rire et s’éloigna, sous les regards perplexes d’Harry et Hermione. Ils se tournèrent vers Cédric et Cho qui, eux, avaient rendu son salut au professeur de sortilèges.

Quand le dîner fut terminé, le professeur Dumbledore demanda à tous les élèves de se lever, comme il l’avait lui-même fait. D’un seul coup, les tables s’envolèrent pour s’aligner contre le mur, dégageant ainsi la piste de danse. Lorsque les Bizarr’ Sisters se précipitèrent sur la scène, Harry remarqua à peine que les lanternes s’étaient éteintes jusqu’à ce qu’Hermione ne l’entraîne sur la piste de danse. Le champion de Poudlard aurait volontiers donné tout ce qu’il avait pour ne pas à vivre ce moment.

_ Tout va bien aller, le rassura Hermione dans un chuchotement en se positionnant face à lui.

Elle regretta d’avoir mis des talons car elle dépassait Harry. En jetant un coup d’œil aux autres champions, Hermione constata qu’elle n’était pas la seule à être mal assortie à son cavalier. Krum et sa partenaire ressemblaient à deux personnes s’apprêtant à commencer un match de catch avec leurs respectives carrures de sportifs. Hermione se demandait si Harry allait être capable de gérer la Poufsouffle lorsqu’il devrait danser avec elle. Malefoy avait beau être grand pour son âge, il avait tout juste la même hauteur que Fleur qui avait opté pour des talons aiguilles. Le seul couple particulièrement harmonieux tant sur le physique que sur l’alchimie qui régnait entre eux était Cédric et Cho, bien qu’ils soient tous les deux nerveux.

_ Et maintenant, que les champions ouvrent le bal ! déclara Dumbledore.

Il se rassit avec Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Ludo Verpey et Percy Weasley et regarda les champions se mettre en position alors que les Bizarr’ Sisters entamaient un rythme lent et mélancolique. Finalement, ce n’était pas si horrible, pensa Hermione en constatant que, même si c’était elle qui menait la danse alors qu’il était censé le faire, au moins Harry ne lui écrasait pas le pied.

_ Bonne chance Harry, chuchota-t-elle précipitamment alors qu’il la faisait tournoyer une énième fois.

Aussitôt, Hermione se retrouva dans les bras de Viktor Krum. Son air renfrogné devint tout à coup beaucoup plus enthousiaste et il l’entraîna joyeusement sur la piste. Hermione lui adressa un sourire poli, mais n’avait pas envie de le pénaliser injustement dans sa danse, comme semblait le faire la fille de Poufsouffle avec Diggory. De bon cœur, elle dansa avec lui parfaitement jusqu’à ce qu’une fois encore, elle se retrouve avec Cédric Diggory. Ce dernier était bien plus grand qu’elle et regardait constamment ses pieds pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Il souleva Hermione dans les airs à sa plus grande surprise, mais fort heureusement elle ne se déconcentra pas. Comme elle s’amusait de voir enfin Harry danser avec Cho, ce ne fut qu’au bout de quelques secondes qu’elle se rendit compte qu’il lui faudrait danser avec Malefoy maintenant.

Quand elle tournoya et lâcha Cédric qui s’empressa d’attraper Fleur, Hermione se retrouva face à Malefoy.

Tous deux se lancèrent un regard de défi et hésitèrent une fraction de seconde qui sembla durer une éternité. Hermione avait de l’hésitation à danser avec lui, de même qu’il avait de la répugnance à la toucher. Mais comme ils étaient dans le feu de la danse, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de gâcher le moment. Malefoy lui prit les mains du bout des doigts, comme s’il touchait un bout de torchon sale.

_ Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla-t-il entre ses deux.

Hermione ne lui prêta aucune attention. La situation aurait pu être comique si ça n’avait pas été Malefoy. Ils essayaient de danser en se touchant le moins possible, comme si un contact prolongé entraînerait leur mort certaine. Cependant, les rumeurs n’avaient pas menti : Malefoy savait danser, bien mieux que Harry. Pire encore, il tentait sans succès de faire en sorte qu’Hermione s’emmêle dans ses pas.

_ Ça ne sert à rien, je connais tous les pas par cœur, rétorqua Hermione face à ses pitoyables tentatives.

_ On verra bien jusqu’à quand.

Tous deux prenaient soin de ne pas se regarder, mais Hermione devinait avec satisfaction qu’il était surpris de voir qu’en peu de temps, elle arrivait parfaitement à danser. A son plus grand soulagement, elle revint vers Harry.

_ Quand est-ce que cela va finir ? se plaignit son ami.

_ Selon les traditions, c’est trois tours, lui glissa Hermione en détournant la tête pour ne pas voir Seamus et Dean qui leur faisaient de grands sourires moqueurs. Concentre-toi.

Harry tourna la tête vers les juges. Madame Maxime semblait stoïque, même si la coupe d’or se tordait un peu plus sous sa poigne à chaque fois que Malefoy soulevait Fleur dans les airs. Karkaroff en revanche n’était pas très content de son choix : à défaut d’avoir une parfaite technique, la cavalière de Krum manquait de grâce. Ludo Verpey se pencha soudain vers Dumbledore en les pointant du doigt d’un air surpris. Le quatrième champion de Poudlard suivit son regard avant de dire d’une voix un peu paniquée :

_ Hermione, ta robe !

Il avait dit cela comme si sa robe était en train de prendre feu. Hermione recula brusquement avant de baisser les yeux. Elle constata avec choc que des volutes d’étincelles argentées semblaient entourer le bas de sa robe, changeant sa couleur pervenche en une teinte plus sombre : vert bouteille, la même couleur que la robe d’Harry.

L’effet se tarit immédiatement lorsqu’Hermione se retrouva dans les bras de Krum. A la table des jurys, Ludo Verpey était perplexe :

_ Mais enfin, quelle est cette étrange magie, Albus ?

Ce dernier se contenta de pouffer en coin et lança un regard approbateur au professeur Flitwick assis à la table des professeurs et semblant particulièrement ravi.

Dans les bras de Krum, Hermione sursauta en l’entendant lui parler :

_ Est-ce que je pourrrrais avoirrrr la prrrrrochaine danse ?

Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle était complètement focalisée sur cette danse qu’elle n’avait même pas encore pensé au bal. Indécise elle balbutia :

_ Euh, eh bien…

Mais déjà les bras de Cédric l’enlevèrent à Krum. Le champion appartenant à Poufsouffle semblait extrêmement enthousiaste.

_ C’est le sortilège du professeur Flitwick ! lui glissa-t-il avec un excès de joie.

_ Le sortilège de… quoi ? répéta Hermione.

_ Un charme de métamorphose de la robe, répondit Cédric. Regarde, celle de Cho change aussi pour prendre mes couleurs.

Il désigna du menton sa cavalière qui dansait joyeusement avec Harry, celui-ci ayant bien du mal à suivre ses pas. En effet, sa robe blanche était entourée d’un halo argenté, tout comme la sienne.

_ Flitwick l’a combiné avec un sortilège d’Allégresse pour donner de la vigueur à nos pas, chuchota Cédric, obligeant Hermione à se tourner à nouveau vers lui. Tu ne ressens pas cette sensation d’engouement ?

Hermione tenta de comprendre ce qu’elle ressentait exactement, mais Cédric, en proie au sortilège, la fit tournoyer très rapidement avant de la lâcher dans un excès de zèle. La jeune femme perdit quelque peu l’équilibre et se retrouva derechef rattrapée par Malefoy qui glissa sa main sur sa taille et l’entraîna derechef. Cette fois-ci, il la tenait fermement alors que le rythme des Bizarr’ Sisters s’accélérait quelque peu.

_ Tu n’as plus peur que je te contamine ? railla Hermione.

_ Non, j’ai une meilleure idée pour te ridiculiser, Granger.

Il tournait très rapidement, mais Hermione gardait le cap. En fait, elle se rendit compte qu’elle jubilait même de pouvoir danser avec autant d’ardeur. Elle comprit que le charme d’Allégresse commençait à faire effet, et un sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ Ca te fait rire ? se renfrogna Malefoy, ulcéré.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione rapprocha son visage du sien.

_ Donne le meilleur de toi-même, Malefoy. Je sais que tu peux mieux faire.

Ce n’était pas une provocation, mais une demande sincère. Malefoy se sentit tout à coup très bien avec Granger dans ses bras, et cligna des yeux d’incompréhension. C’était comme s’il avait été bête d’avoir Fleur pour cavalière alors que lui et Granger se complétaient si bien. La serrant plus contre lui, tous deux se retrouvèrent entraînés dans une danse enjouée, ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire.

_ Mais enfin, Filius, s’indignait le professeur McGonagall. Vous vous rendez compte que ce n’est pas convenable !

Malefoy arborait un air particulièrement perplexe face à Hermione qui tentait à grand-peine de cacher sa joie. Le Serpentard ne se sentait plus maître de ses mouvements. S’il avait sa baguette, il aurait jeté un sort aux Bizarr’ Sister pour que le groupe n’arrête jamais de jouer. Il prit Hermione par la taille et la souleva au-dessus de lui, suscitant des exclamations indignées de la part de son groupe de Serpentards. Le sortilège de Flitwitck vit virevolter les étincelles argentées, provoquant des applaudissements de la part de tout le monde.

_ Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui prend ? demanda Crabbe d’un air bête.

_ Il cherche peut-être à la jeter par terre.

_ Cette Granger a dû lui lancer un sortilège de Confusion, s’écria Pansy Parkinson dont les joues avaient viré au rouge cramoisi, jurant avec sa robe surchargée de dentelles. Elle veut faire gagner Potter ! Quelle tricheuse !

Mais déjà Hermione quittait les bras de Malefoy pour arriver au dernier tour avec Harry. Sa robe était recouverte de paillettes argentée, qui la faisait briller de mille feux, alors que ses joues étaient rouges.

_ Hermione, qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? demanda lentement Harry, qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts tellement un halo lumineux entourait Hermione.

_ Le sortilège de Flitwick, chuchota Hermione en l’entraînant de plus belle. Tu ne le sens pas ? Il affecte les cavalières et leurs partenaires. Avec ça, on sera le meilleur duo de danse de la soirée !

Mais Harry la regardait d’un air un peu perdu. Hermione aurait dû trouver étrange que son partenaire de danse ne ressentait pas la même joie, comme devait le faire Cho et Cédric. Elle repassa à Krum.

_ Alorrrrs ? demanda-t-il.

Il attendait une réponse à sa précédente question, mais Hermione avait déjà oublié.

_ Quoi ? dit-elle d’un ton un peu trop enjoué.

Il la regarda d’un air incompris, puis devint légèrement maussade, pensant à un refus. Mais Hermione ne s’en souciait même pas. En fait, elle ne se souciait pas de grand-chose, si ce n’était que se retrouver à nouveau à danser avec Malefoy. Ce n’était même pas étrange de penser cela.

_ Filius, répéta McGonagall en regardant d’un air désespéré les champions s’emballer, votre charme d’Allégresse est bien trop puissant ! Regardez, Miss Granger, Mr Diggory et Miss Chang sont devenus incontrôlables ! Heureusement que Potter sait se tenir.

_ Je ne crois pas que le charme soit en train d’agir sur Potter, Minerva, répondit lentement Flitwick.

La professeure de métamorphose suivit son regard et porta la main à sa bouche.

_ Oh mon Dieu…

Hermione, qui devait passer normalement à Cédric se retourna vivement vers Malefoy qui avait lâché Cho, la Serdaigle retrouvant Cédric à la plus grande incompréhension d’Harry. Hermione vit Malefoy marcher vers elle d’un pas résolu et n’hésita pas, sous les exclamations de tous : elle se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Malefoy qui la serra contre lui, la souleva et la fit tournoyer, projetant les étincelles argentées partout. Sa robe, autrefois pervenche, était devenue non pas vert bouteille comme la tenue d’Harry, mais noire comme celle de Malefoy. Hermione ferma les yeux en savourant cet instant. Etrangement, les exclamations et les chuchotements ne lui parvenaient que de très loin. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière dans cet instant de félicité, laissant son chignon qu’elle avait passé des heures à dompter avec une potion de Lissenplis se défaire, laissant ses boucles se déployer sur ses épaules alors qu’un diadème noir apparaissait dans ses cheveux.

Toute la salle étaient complètement choquée de voir deux ennemis tout à coup si complémentaires et dansant ensemble comme personne n’avait jamais dansé. Dumbledore eut un grand sourire, et jeta un coup d’œil aux Bizarr’ Sisters à qui il fit un petit signe pour terminer leur chanson.

Lors du final, Hermione avait laissé ses bras entourés autour du cou de Malefoy qui la renversa. Cho et Cédric collèrent leur front ensemble dans ce final éblouissant et avaient même l’air d’avoir oublié la compétition. Krum tenait sa partenaire d’un air un peu perdu, et Harry et Fleur, bien qu’ayant fini la danse ensemble, ne savaient pas trop ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Tout le monde applaudit cette ouverture du bal complètement folle, alors que Pansy Parkinson pointait sa baguette sur Hermione et Malefoy et murmurait : «  _Finite_  ».

Cela fut suffisant pour qu’Hermione et Malefoy se lâchent aussitôt, leur air béat se transformant tout à coup en une expression d’horreur. Tous deux baissèrent les yeux vers la robe d’Hermione avant d’échanger un regard.

_ Bien, nous allons annoncer les résultats ! annonça Dumbledore.

Hermione s’empressa de rejoindre Harry qui n’avait pas l’air d’avoir tout compris.

_ Hermione je peux savoir…

_ Je crois que le sortilège s’est trompé, chuchota-t-elle précipitamment. Je t’expliquerai plus tard.

_ Mais à l’instant tu…

Hermione lui fit signe de se taire avant de désigner du regard Dumbledore qui s’était levé.

_ Bien que ce soit les champions qui soient évalués, la performance de leurs partenaires de danse est tout aussi importante. Nous notons les champions sur un total de vingt points.

Il y eu des applaudissements polis, mais Verpey poursuivit.

_ Bien qu’un duo s’est nettement démarqué des autres, le jury ne peut lui accorder la première place, car aucun des deux partenaires n’est un champion.

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer et son regard se tourna lentement, lentement vers celui de Malefoy. Elle sentit ses joues virer au cramoisi en sentant tous les regards de la salle sur sa nuque. Qu’est-ce qu’elle aurait aimé que ce charme d’Allégresse dure plus longtemps pour ne pas avoir à ressentir cette gêne!

_ Cependant, leurs performances a également ajouté un total de dix points à leurs partenaires, reprit Ludo Verpey. Miss Fleur Delacour a eu la grâce et la beauté d’un cygne, mais a également eu recours à un partenaire exceptionnel : nous lui accordons la note de seize points.

Madame Maxime applaudit de toutes ses forces, alors que Fleur s’inclinait poliment avec Malefoy, le sourire rayonnant.

 _ Mr Viktor Krum, a eu une performance très technique, malgré un certain manque de souplesse et de grâce. Nous lui accordons un total de huit points.

Il y eut des applaudissements aussi, mais plus mesurés, alors qu’Harry voyait que Karkaroff était furieux.

_ Mr Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, avec une performance correcte, précise et coordonné. Le choix de partenaire de Mr Potter lui donne la note de seize points.

Les Gryffondors applaudirent joyeusement alors qu’Harry et Hermione se regardaient d’un air radieux et soulagés.

_ Et enfin, pour un couple dynamique et fougueux, nous ayant offert une prestation autant étonnante que divertissante, le jury a décidé d’accorder la note maximale au champion Cédric Diggory et sa partenaire Cho Chang !

Les Poufsouffles hurlèrent de joie en même temps que Cédric qui souleva Cho dans les airs, lui arrachant un éclat de rire. La robe de Cho était devenue d’un doré magnifique la rendant encore plus belle qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

_ Eh bien, je suis bien contente que tout cela soit terminé, soupira Hermione en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Elle ne remarqua l’air renfrogné de Ron que bien plus tard.

.

.

.

Presque tous les élèves étaient rentrés dormir, sauf quelques rares élèves qui dansaient un dernier slow sur la piste de danse. Malefoy était parmi eux avec Pansy, laissant des flocons de neige tombant du plafond magique fondre doucement sur sa robe noire. Passé le choc de sa première danse, il avait compris qu’il avait été sous l’emprise d’un sortilège. Pansy avait traité Hermione de tous les noms et passé la soirée à piailler à ce sujet. Malefoy ne savait pas trop ce qu’il s’était passé, mais était soulagé de voir qu’Hermione et lui étaient revenus à la normale et s’ignoraient royalement, profitant du bal chacun de leur côté. Aucun regard à la dérobée, aucun mot sur ce qu’il s’était passé.

Mais alors qu’il dansait avec Pansy qui se taisait enfin, se contentant de le serrer contre elle, il se rappelait encore ce que c’était de tenir Granger dans ses bras. C’était probablement le sortilège, mais il n’avait pas trouvé cela désagréable, bien au contraire. Cependant, il était dégoûté d’avoir cette sensation. A moins que ce ne soit une sensation de culpabilité…

Il entendit derrière lui les éclats de voix d’Hermione. Elle se disputait avec Ron en quittant la Grande Salle.

_ Tu as fraternisé avec l’ennemi, voilà ce que tu as fais ! 

_ Pour l’amour du ciel, Ron ! C’était le sortilège qui a fait ça ! Ce que tu peux être bête ! Tout ce que j’essayais de faire était d’aider Harry pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Malefoy ne jeta pas un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule mais écoutait cette dispute qui résonnait dans la Grande Salle avec force.

_ Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer. Tu as embarrassé la maison Gryffondor ! déclara Ron d’un ton sarcastique. Malefoy t’a utilisée ! Dans ce tournoi, il s’agit de gagner, rien d’autre !

__ Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu sais ce qu’il faudra faire, à l’avenir ! cria Hermione._

__ Ah ouais ? répliqua Ron en criant aussi fort qu’elle. Et qu’est-ce qu’il faudra faire ?_

__ La prochaine fois qu’il y aura un bal, tu n’auras qu’à me demander d’y aller avec toi avant que quelqu’un d’autre le fasse à ta place et non pas au dernier moment parce que tu n’auras trouvé personne d’autre._

Ils étaient enfin sortis de la Grande Salle quand Malefoy sentit Pansy pousser un soupir :

_ Enfin au calme ! Quelle voix fatigante, cette Sang-de-Bourbe !

Elle entendit Malefoy soupirer longuement.

_ Ca ne va pas ? demanda la Serpentarde.

Au contraire, Malefoy allait très bien. Cette dispute entre Granger et Weasley sonnait comme un doux chant des vélanes à ses oreilles. Il serra Pansy de plus belle et ferma les yeux, tendant l’oreille.

_ Oh non, ça va très bien…

Pansy eut un gloussement satisfait, pensant que c’était elle qui faisait cet effet-là.

Malefoy eut un nouveau sourire en entendant un dernier cri perçant d’Hermione, sa voix étranglée par les sanglots :

__ Ron tu as tout gâché !_

Maintenant, c’était une excellente soirée.

.

.

** The End **

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Car OUI, si vous regardez bien dans le film, vous voyez Malefoy danser TRANQUILLEMENT un slow en arrière-plan dans la Grande Salle pendant que Ron et Hermione se disputent ! Il s’en fout complètement d’aller la consoler.  
> Mais après tout, si ça se trouve, il est content de cette situation pas pour les raisons que l’on pourrait croire de prime abord ;)


End file.
